


The Tale of a Pony

by Wiccae



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccae/pseuds/Wiccae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little story for the lols. I tried to keep it nice, but it ended up turning dark fast.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Tale of a Pony

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story for the lols. I tried to keep it nice, but it ended up turning dark fast.

Once upon a time there lived a magical pony with bat wings.

His wings were so rare and beloved everypony admired him. But, some ponies were jealous. They hated him because of his magical wings.  
They wanted his wings. They tried everything they could to mimic the beauty, but everything failed.   
In an outburst of rage, one pony decided to kidnap Hakujona. While he was asleep in his magical pumpkin bed, they chloroformed him and tied him up.   
When he awoke from his drug induced slumber, he could only scream in horror when he saw the tiny stubs where his beloved wings used to be.   
His captor, Sir Douchebag III, stood there with an evil grin, as Hakujona's beloved wings were messily duct taped to him. In a mix of rage and sadness, Hakujona burst into tears, as Sir Douchebag III laughed maniacally.   
Hakujona didn't have to weep for long, magically fairy Ohatu came to aid him. She spoke in a beautiful voice "You don't have to weep my dear, your wings will grow back."  
She then said in a bitter voice, "But HIS personality will always suck." She turned to Sir Douchebag III and made a silly face.   
Enraged, Sir Douchebag III grabbed her and shook her quickly. He then tore off her beautiful wings and ate them.  
Then Sir Douchebag III lived happily ever after, in a coffin, 6 ft below the ground.  
Now, every year, that same day, Hakujona and Ohatu dance on Sir Douchebag III's grave. Singing marry songs and drinking soda.

The moral of the story kids, don't have wings. Just don't.  
Oh and don't be a douche. That's pretty important too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little story I wrote for my friend's art.  
> Comment can be found here: http://heartlessshadow999.deviantart.com/art/Hakujona-Pony-393868902


End file.
